hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Schmuck 13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-10h12m07s218.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Yep This wiki looked almost dead the last time I stumbled upon it. Glad to see you trying to bring it back to life. Waxenwinged (talk) 18:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for replying! Sorry I took so long getting back on. -_- The chart certainly looks official, it's just different than how I'd imagined them. I guess I was wrong. ^_^ (Though I thought there was once they mentioned that Saitou and Heisuke were the same height?) I like that it includes the katana for some reference. If you would like help converting the heights to feet/inches I'd be happy to oblige! Thanks again for answering! SilverStarlight (talk) 14:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ~ur welcome :) well I'm just new here XD soo sorry if I replied in the wrong way lol ~curryviolet C: Gallery Hi, I'm not the one who disabled the image mode cos I can't do that, I think only Admins can. -- Koosha (talk) 12:05, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Schmuck, I just realized something last night about the disabled thingy. I think the visual editor was disabled because of complex source codings; it happens without an admin as well; suddenly dawned to me so thot I'd get back to u on this today ^^" Mm, I'll check again to see if there r any errors or things to fix; not a guarantee it will be enabled again cos it may not also be the problem. I personally wouldn't upload galleries cos people can always refer to the official website. And putting up loads of pictures doesn't seem to be..mmm..I wonder if it'll still be under Fair Use (if I remember correctly from an Image Use guide on Wikipedia. -- Koosha (talk) 10:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for replying. I really want to change the wordmark and favivcon because I dont want people thinking that Hakuouki is just another unpopular series that nobod watches. I mean, Tokyo Mew Mew just changed its favivon and I think it's time to change Hakuouki's. AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 16:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey yo. Hows it goin? Just wondering, but would you like to have some chats sometimes on one of our profiles? I dont get to talk about Hakuouki a lot so I think you're my best choice. Reply soon please. AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 01:16, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your compliment. It actually took about half an hour to make that picture. I uploaded two versions because I forgot that the content covers up the bottom part of the picture. I really think we need an admin. Does the founder even do anything on the wiki? If he doesnt that would suck! I want the stupid bleak background changed!!!!! Who'd you vote for in the poll? I voted for Okia Souji. <3AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 00:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you lol. Everybody has been voting for Saito. Although, I dont blame them, I used to like Saito the most. Then I found out that in real life that Souji died of tuberculosis I felt so bad. Also I love the way that he's so optimistic even when he's diagnosed with TB. <3AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 00:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I just looked and saw that our founder hasn't been active since 2010!! WTF!! He's the freaking founder!! He's the one who should be making edits. And now that he isn't active, we can't even get an admin on the site. Its amazing how someone can found something then leave to die.AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 00:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Adoption request This wikia has no active administrators. It has been requested for adoption at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Hakuoki:_Demon_of_The_Fleeting_Blossom_wiki [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC)